fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Stowaway/transcript
PROLOGUE Walter's Lab - Last 48 Hours WILLIAM BELL: I understand your concerns, But I assure you, Olivia is perfectly fine. She is simply resting. BROYLES: what do you mean, she's resting? WILLIAM BELL: Well, not exactly of course. Just in the sense that her conscious mind, her awareness, is at a state of rest. But I assure you, she is totally safe. This is all exactly as I planned it. (chair squeaking) PETER: You haven't heard the best part. Ask him when he planned it. WILLIAM BELL: Several months ago, when I first met Olivia in my office on the other side. I gave her a cup of tea. The soul magnets were in that tea. BROYLES: So these soul magnets drew your consciousness into Olivia after you died? WILLIAM BELL: Well, after my physical body died. As you can see, I am quite alive. WALTER: Indeed. Look at this. Two distinct patterns of electrical activity. This one -- active. That's you, Belly. (laughs) The other one inert. Like the brain waves of a long, dreamless sleep, which suggests that Olivia was aware of none of this. WILLIAM BELL: Now I understand that this could take some time for you to get used to. Imagine how I feel. I never realized that a bra was so binding. (snickers) WALTER: Astrid, you can start taking the electrodes off her--him. BROYLES: How much time? You're not suggesting this is permanent. WILLIAM BELL: Oh, no, no. We simply need to find a more suitable home for me to move to. Now Olivia's brain can accommodate my consciousness for several weeks before anything would happen to her. PETER: Weeks? Not a chance. WILLIAM BELL: And I am confident that Walter will find a more stable home long before that. BROYLES: Same question. How long? WILLIAM BELL: 24 hours. 48 at the most. (To Astrid) Has anyone ever told you, dear, that you have lovely hands? ASTRID: Thank you. PETER: You're not seriously considering sanctioning this, are you? BROYLES: Well, what would you suggest, Peter? If I leave Olivia's brain now without finding a suitable host, I would die. And don't you think that my life is worth an extended nap? WALTER: And besides, William can help us understand Walternate's plan, can't you, William? PETER: Walter. WALTER: What he intends to use the machine for. And how to keep Peter out of it. PETER: Stop. I want to know how we get Olivia back. BROYLES: 48 hours to find a new and suitable host. Then I want you out of my agent. Or I'll have Doctor Bishop figure out how to drive you out. Agreed? WILLIAM BELL: You have my word, young man. Now I need to retrieve my files From Massive Dynamic. There is a box labeled "reentry." PETER: I'll get it myself. BROYLES: As fast as possible. PETER: You don't have to tell me twice. Roxbury, MA - Raindrops JIM: (thunder crashes) That was fast. DANA GRAY: You said I didn't have much time, Jim. JIM: You didn't. You don't. (thunder crashes) You were right. It's gonna rain. There is hope in raindrops. Isn't that what you said? What does that even mean? DANA GRAY: It means... that every drop of rain holds the promise of regrowth. Each has a purpose. Even if they don't know it. I think we can feel that way. That we don't have a purpose. But we do. Jim. JIM: Do you believe what you're saying? About purpose? You said you know how I feel. You said you know pain. And you wanted to kill yourself too, you said that. DANA GRAY: Yes. JIM: So? What's your reason to stick around? DANA GRAY: My reason? JIM: Have you found your purpose? DANA GRAY: Jim. JIM: It's okay. You did your best. I don't believe in hope anymore. All I know is we're all gonna die. ACT I Walter's Lab - Interdimensional Decay PETER: Okay, here are the reentry files. You need anything else? WILLIAM BELL: Uh, a computer with access to social service and medical databases would be useful. Now the host needs to be biological, able to cognate, but without its own governing consciousness. A human brain would be ideal, but not a prerequisite. PETER: What? WILLIAM BELL: Hmm. Peter, your father wouldn't want to hear me say this, but even if he does find out more about this machine, it doesn't necessarily mean he'll be able to prevent the events depicted in that picture. I mean, that just could simply be your fate. PETER: Thankfully, I don't believe in fate. Whatever Walternate's plans are for me, I promise you, I'm not getting in that machine. WILLIAM BELL: (chuckles) Son, it is not always that simple. I've lived a long time, Peter. So believe me when I tell you that sometimes when one walks away from his fate, it leads one directly to fate's doorstep. (footsteps) ASTRID: Hey, Broyles just sent something over that you need to see. PETER: Excellent. Do it again, and I'll show you. Holy! ASTRID: This video was taken last night just after 10:00 in Roxbury. PETER: Nobody could have survived that impact. ASTRID: And yet she did. PETER: What are you thinking, Walter? WALTER: Maybe it's not the woman at all. Maybe it's the location. WILLIAM BELL: Walter, you think that this is spatial decay, don't you? Caused from a soft spot between the universes. WALTER: We're beginning to see signs of degradation on this side. WILLIAM BELL: Well, it was bound to happen. I'm surprised that it's taken this long. Alright, we need a geiger counter. PETER: No, no. We don't need anything. We can handle this. You need to... WILLIAM BELL: What? Go to my room? Sit on my hands? The computer is searching all the local hospitals for a potential host based on the parameters that you retrieved from Massive Dynamic. Now I am not someone who can make that occur any faster. What I am is the only person on this universe who has extensive experience in interdimensional decay. PETER: Fabulous. WILLIAM BELL: Fantastic. Hartford, CT - Tracked (agent receives a printout and studies it, realizing something, he runs after another agent) ND AGENT: Agent Lee! You're gonna want to see this. (hands the printout to Agent Lee) AGENT LEE: Where is she? ND AGENT: Boston. Roxbury, MA - Investigating Gray WILLIAM BELL: We have more advanced ways to detect molecular degeneration over there, but a simple radiation test should be enough to see whether the fabric of the universe has begun to decay. PETER: And? WILLIAM BELL: Well, everything's within normal range. WALTER: Nothing unusual here. PETER: So if it's not the place, then it's got to be the girl. Must be something about her that allowed her to survive the fall. WALTER: Well, then we need to get to know more about her. WILLIAM BELL: DNA. Excellent. (laughs) I'll take the samples from the passenger's side. WALTER: Look at this. Me and Belly collecting human tissue And fluid specimens. Just like when we were kids. PETER: Glad you guys are enjoying yourself. BROYLES: This is Peter and Doctor Walter Bishop, The civilian consultants I told you about. This is Special Agent Lincoln Lee from Hartford. He has some information regarding this case. WILLIAM BELL: Hi. Uh... PETER: This is... WILLIAM BELL: Agent Olivia Dunham. Fringe Division. AGENT LEE: What division? PETER: So what you got? AGENT LEE: The woman who jumped and walked away? Her name is Dana Gray. She was murdered 18 months ago. Two bullets in the head. M.E. said she died instantly. She was killed with her husband and her children in a home invasion robbery. WILLIAM BELL: Ooh. That's grisly. AGENT LEE: I can't argue. This was a tough one. PETER: They ever find who did it? AGENT LEE: Yes. We tried to bring him in, but he drew on us. Two agents ended up putting him down in a shootout. So case closed. That is, until I get a call about Missus Gray's body disappearing from the morgue. I assumed it was stolen. WALTER: It's a reasonable assumption. AGENT LEE: I didn't think anything of it until I saw this. Witnesses reported seeing two people jump out of a dorm window. Cops get there. One body. Grad student who lived there. But the cops find two sets of fingerprints on the ledge during their investigation. Second set, those fingerprints were identified as Dana Gray's. Which is insane because she's dead. WILLIAM BELL: Well, you know, stranger things have happened. AGENT LEE: Um, no, they haven't. PETER: Don't listen to him. Her. Sorry. Go on. AGENT LEE: Not knowing what to make of it, I flag Gray in the system. Over the next two months, we found prints at three other double suicides. Now security photos show her there, and eyewitnesses report seeing her die. First responders show up, there's only one body, and it's never hers. I know this sounds insane, but I don't think this woman can die. WALTER: Isn't this our lucky day? ACT II Walter's Lab - Soul Vampire AGENT LEE: (opens door, walks along, stops and find a cow) He-Hello? ASTRID: Hello. PETER: What's he doing here? WILLIAM BELL: I invited him. WALTER: Belly invited him. ASTRID: That's Gene. GENE: Moo! WALTER: Come down here. I've got something. AGENT LEE: Um, what is this place exactly? PETER: This is the place where the mysteries Of the universe get answered. And congratulations. Whatever your security clearance was, it just got about seven levels deeper. WALTER: Something to show you. We found two sets of DNA in the specimens we took from the scene. Two different people. But in performing the tests, we noticed something odd in the molecules of Ms. Gray's body. They didn't want to come apart. They were held together by an unusually strong electromagnetic bond. AGENT LEE: Um, I'm confused. You're saying that her body's being held together by magnetism? WILLIAM BELL: Well, we're all held together by magnetism. Our molecules are like these hematite rocks. (picks up a bracelet) Magnetism is what keeps us from flying apart. It's what keeps us solid. WALTER: In Ms. Gray's case, the attraction was almost unbreakable. It's a miracle she left any blood behind at all. WILLIAM BELL: (wraps the bracelet around Astrid's wrist) I think it suits you, dear. ASTRID: (removes the bracelet) Um, but--but how? (buttons up her shirt) I mean, why did she get magnetically supercharged? WALTER: Belly, what if she took the energy from her victims? PETER: Victims? WALTER: The people she's jumping with. WILLIAM BELL: Yeah, that makes sense. She absconds with their life force at the moment of death. AGENT LEE: Life force? You mean like a soul? Is that even a scientific concept? WILLIAM BELL: You know, it's best to try not to be reductive. I mean, after all, every living thing is simply bundled energy. And perhaps Ms. Gray has found a way to capture some vital portion of another person's essential energy and therefore has extended her own life. WALTER: Extending her own life. AGENT LEE: A soul vampire. WILLIAM BELL: As it were. PETER: It says in the file that each one of the victims tried to commit suicide previously. WALTER: Perhaps simple compassion, Belly. WILLIAM BELL: Yes, that's brilliant. She only wants to take the souls of those people that are already prepared to surrender their own. AGENT LEE: A compassionate soul vampire. WILLIAM BELL and WALTER: Yes. AGENT LEE: Oh, boy. Um, who are you guys? PETER: Why don't I explain that to you as we go? AGENT LEE: Are we going somewhere? PETER: If you were looking for victims who had previously tried to commit suicide, where would you go? AGENT LEE: Suicide hotlines? Therapy groups? PETER: Exactly. (to Walter) Walter, give me a call if you can figure out any more about why Dana Gray can't die. Cemetery - Suicidal Brian DANA GRAY: (crying as she replaces the flowers for her husband and children's graves. as she walks, her phone rings) Helpline. This is Joan. Hello? BRIAN: I think I'm gonna hurt myself. DANA GRAY: Okay, sweetie, what's your name? BRIAN: I'm Brian. DANA GRAY: Hi, Brian. I guess you're in a bad place right now, huh? BRIAN: I'm tired. DANA GRAY: I know, sweetie. Life can be tiring. (sighs) I know. Listen, Brian, I really want to help you, but you have to let me do that, okay? And this is too important to do over the phone. BRIAN: You're just trying to trick me. You're gonna send the police to stop me. DANA GRAY: No, listen to me, Brian. I would never do that. I promise, okay? Now, sweetheart, just tell me where you are. Suicide Hotline Office - Investigating Joan LUCY: (identifies the picture) That's her. Yeah, that's Joan. PETER: Is she working today? LUCY: No, she hasn't been in for a few days. Is she in some kind of trouble? PETER: (goes in to a room with Lucy and Agent Lee) Was she close with anybody in the office? LUCY: Well, she was friendly, But I wouldn't say she was close to anyone. She did her job and went home. (into Dana's office) Here's her desk. I hope nothing's happened to her. She's one of our best counselors. AGENT LEE: How so? LUCY: Well, if there was a particularly challenging call, a person who was at risk, we'd forward it to her. She was amazing. In three months, she saved at least 37 lives. She had an uncanny way of connecting with people feeling hopelessness. I mean, anybody who gets struck by lightning twice and survived has to have a perspective on hope, right? AGENT LEE: (gets a look from Peter) Do you have her address? LUCY: Yeah. Let me go get it (heads out). AGENT LEE: If Dana Gray is stealing people's souls as they die... PETER: Then why is she so committed to saving their lives? Brian's Residence - Saving Brian DANA GRAY: (at the bottom of the stairs) Brian? (walks into Brian's apartment) Hello, Brian. BRIAN: (sat on the floor, pointing a gun) You're not scared. I know when people are scared. And you're not. Why? DANA GRAY: Why are you doing this? BRIAN: (drops the aim) You think you convinced me to allow you to come here. But it was me who wanted you to come. DANA GRAY: Okay. BRIAN: I don't want to hurt people. But I always do. DANA GRAY: Who do you hurt? BRIAN: I have no hope. Like those raindrops that you mentioned on the phone. You said they have a purpose. Well, I don't like my purpose. Do you think the raindrops will help those people on the train? DANA GRAY: What people on the train? BRIAN: I don't want to hurt them. But I will. And that's why you're here. You have to save them. There's a duffel bag with my bomb. And that's why you're here. East bay railway train 67. Car 2. Seat 17. (Dana grabs a phone and dials, as the phone rings) Like Azrael, let his angels carry my damned soul to heaven. (aims the gun to his chin and takes the shot) MAN ON PHONE: 911. What is your emergency? Hello? Hello? This is emergency services. (puts down the phone) ACT III Walter's Lab - The Afterlife WILLIAM BELL: (as Walter smokes) No. Nothing. None of them fit the parameters. WALTER: (exhales the smoke) Here either. We're looking for such specific conditions to accommodate your transfer, William. A brain-dead patient like this could be one in a million. (hands the cigarette to William) GENE: Moo! WILLIAM BELL: (looks at the cow) Huh. WALTER: William. No. No. (laughs with Bell) AGENT LEE: There's not much in here. No friends, no acquaintances. No one that can tell us where to find her. You? PETER: Mm-mm. Just a bunch of books and a receipt from a flower shop for a dozen roses, but she paid in cash. AGENT LEE: Hmm. (looks at the box and picks up a book) One of these things is not like the others. PETER: What's that? AGENT LEE: You never watched Sesame Street? (puts down the book in front of Peter) The Afterlife of the Soul. These other books are clinical. PETER: But this one's religious. AGENT LEE: Exactly. PETER: (picks up the book and opens) All the highlighted passages are about what happens to us after we die. AGENT LEE: What's she doing, trying to convince people to jump by telling them how great heaven would be? (the two chuckle) PETER: What if we're thinking about this backwards? What if that book's not for other people? It's for her. Maybe she's the one that wants to die. WALTER: (with Bell, brushing Gene) Even if we were able to transfer your consciousness safely inside Gene, there are other matters to consider. WILLIAM BELL: Well, we would communicate through my brainwaves. You would hook me up to an EEG machine and decipher my thoughts. WALTER: That may work, but still... I'd have to milk you. WILLIAM BELL: Well, we could assign Astrid. (Walter snickers and laugh with Bell) PETER: Walter? Walter? WALTER: Oh, not now, son. We're on to something. PETER: Look, if Dana Gray was hit by lightning twice, do you think that would help to explain why she's so overly electromagnetic? WILLIAM BELL: I suppose that's possible. The ions due to the multiple lightning strikes could cause her molecules to be supercharged. WALTER: And possibly intensified the electromagnetism. Why do you ask? PETER: We don't think that she's trying to live forever. We think she's trying to die. AGENT LEE: Dana Gray's description just went out over the police bulletin in Dorchester. Somebody spotted her. Brian's Residence - No Stowaway (body of Brian wraps up) AGENT LEE: (shows the picture of Dana) You're sure this is the woman you saw leaving the apartment? LANDLADY: Like I already told the police, I was making dinner when I heard the gunshot. I came out into the hall, and I saw that woman leaving. Did she kill him? AGENT LEE: This is an ongoing investigation. I'm afraid I can't comment. LANDLADY: Oh, I see. You're the only one who gets to ask questions? AGENT LEE: Thank you for your cooperation. PETER: So M.E. says that the angle and wound powder burns are consistent with suicide, but the gun only discharged once. AGENT LEE: It only takes one bullet to blow your brains out. PETER: Yeah, sure, but up until now, her M.O. has been to try and kill herself either with or directly after the suicide victim. Why? AGENT LEE: If she can't die and her soul, energy, whatever you want to call it is bound to her body. Maybe she's trying to go with theirs. Like a hitchhiker. PETER: (laughs) A stowaway to heaven? AGENT LEE: Yeah. PETER: Yeah, but she was here. And Dana Gray, why didn't she just pick up the gun and try to shoot herself? Try to catch a ride? AGENT LEE: What changed? Church - Azrael NUN: (approaches Dana with a book) I think this is the story you were looking for. I'm surprised you've heard of it. DANA GRAY: I'm taking a night class, And we're doing an essay on the journey of the soul to the afterlife. NUN: Then you'll find this very interesting. The Ascension of Azrael. It's about a sinner named Azrael whose soul was condemned to purgatory. After years of watching him suffer, the angels asked God to let Azrael free. But God ignored them. So the angels went down into purgatory and lifted Azrael up to heaven. When God asked why they did this, the angels said Azrael had suffered enough. And the combined innocence of the angels' souls outweighed Azrael's sins. Finally, God agreed. And Azrael's soul was welcomed into heaven. Good luck with your assignment. (walks out) (Dana Gray opens a note) Brian's Residence - Secret Shrine (the floor creaks. Broyles takes off the carpet. a secret underground room is found.) PETER: (opens the door and switches the light on) Oh. Hello, freak show. BROYLES: It's some kind of shrine. AGENT LEE: More like a trophy room. PETER: So clearly this guy was nuts. AGENT LEE: I believe the clinical term is sociopath. But yeah. He was. BROYLES: So why was Dana Gray here? FBI TECH: Agent Broyles? We found this invoice in the bathroom. BROYLES: 20 pounds of plastic explosives. This guy was making a bomb. PETER: So where is it? East Bay Railway Train - Seeing Family (Dana Gray locates the seat, grabs the bag, opens to find a bomb) PASSENGER: (on the phone) Okay. I'll pick them up on the way. Yeah, I said okay. Alright. See you soon. (to Dana) My sister. She had another baby. Her and her husband, they're like rabbits. I'm heading to Providence to see 'em. What about you? (on the next seat) Where are you headed? DANA GRAY: I'm on my way to see family too. ACT IV Brian's Residence - Tracking Gray BROYLES: Alert BPD and put the bomb squad on standby. Let me know when it's done. PETER: Hey, Broyles, timers. (hands the timer) And the wires are stripped. Looks like he was getting ready to attach it to a power source. BROYLES: He's rigged the bomb with a time detonator. AGENT LEE: We went over every inch of this place. It's not here. BROYLES: (to FBI tech) Check his credit cards, ATM withdrawals, metro cards. I want a list of possible targets, any places guy'd want to blow up. FBI TECH: Yes, sir. PETER: What if you're tracking the wrong person? Dana Gray was here. BROYLES: You think she took the bomb? Why would she do that? AGENT LEE: No. She didn't take it. I think I know what's going on here. It sounds insane, but here's my theory. She can't die. But she wants to. And she's been trying anything and everything she can to move on. Right? She's been trying to stow away on the souls of the recently dead. Which is why she's been using suicide victims. BROYLES: And how is that related to the plastic explosives about to be detonated somewhere in the city? AGENT LEE: 'Cause her plan isn't working. She's looking for another way. See, Dana was here when this guy committed suicide. I think that he told her where the bomb is, and the only reason she didn't pick up that gun and follow suit is because she's gonna try something new. PETER: So you think she's trying to increase her chances of making it to the afterlife by killing herself with a group of people? AGENT LEE: It would explain why she's not here. This woman lost her entire family. She's desperate. BROYLES: Even if you're right, That still leaves the same problem. How do we find the bomb? PETER: Hey, is this the suicide's phone? (lifs up the evidence, opens up and shows to Agent Lee) Placed a phone call half an hour before he shot himself. Boston area code. How much you want to bet that's Dana Gray's phone number? (Dana spots a happy couple. The two sits nearby. Dana's phone rings.) AUTOMATED VOICEMAIL: You've reached the crisis helpline. This is Joan. If this is an emergency, hang up and di-- FBI TECH: She's not answering. Can't run a trace unless the line's open. She has to pick up. PETER: Can you change the outgoing caller I.D. on this phone from here? FBI TECH: Yeah, sure. AGENT LEE: What are you thinking? PETER: She may not answer this number, But I know whose number she will answer. DANA GRAY: (phone rings) Hello? PETER: Dana, please don't hang up. DANA GRAY: Who is this? PETER: My name is Peter Bishop. DANA GRAY: The number that you're calling from, How did you get it? PETER: I work with the FBI, Dana. DANA GRAY: Well, then I'm sorry, Mister Bishop, but we have nothing to talk about. PETER: Dana, please, I know what happened to you. I know about your family. I know how they died. And I know that you're only doing this because you want to be reunited with them. DANA GRAY: Just because you've read some files about me, Mister Bishop, doesn't mean you know the hell that I've been stuck in or what I have to do to make it stop. PETER: But I can help you to make it stop. The people that I work with are scientists. They are the best at what they do. And if you come in, I promise you they can help you. DANA GRAY: Can you promise me you'll reunite me with my family? PETER: Can you promise me that killing a bunch of people will? DANA GRAY: It's the best chance I've got. I'm sorry. I have no choice. PETER: Dana, that's not true. You have a choice. We all have a choice. DANA GRAY: Not me. I should have died that night with my family. But for some reason, some impossible cosmic joke, I'm stuck here. I didn't ask for this. PETER: As strange as this sounds, I know exactly what you're going through. But believe me, Dana, this is not the solution. DANA GRAY: I guess we'll find out soon enough. PETER: Did you get it? ACT V Walter's Lab - Word Problem DANA GRAY: (Recorded voice) I should have died that night with my family. BROYLES: There. That in the background. Can you isolate that? CONDUCTOR: Next stop, Norwood Station. ASTRID: Here it is. I've got it open. There are three different trains from three different points of origin - that stop in Norwood at this time of night. PETER: You sure? ASTRID: Yeah, the 6:15, the 6:25, and the 6:45. She could be on any one of them. WILLIAM BELL: Ask him when they spoke to her. What time? ASTRID: Hey, when did you speak to her? What time? PETER: I don't know. It was ten minutes ago. ASTRID: Ten minutes ago. WALTER: Oh, good. I love word problems. Three trains all passing through Norwood. WILLIAM BELL: Each travelling at its own constant velocity. WALTER: Not accounting for station stops. PETER: What are they saying in the background? ASTRID: I have no idea. They're doing that thing again where they don't finish sentences. WILLIAM BELL: I merely need to insert the parameters based on the train schedule. WALTER: That is too early. WILLIAM BELL and WALTER: She's on the 6:25. ASTRID: She's on the 6:25. East Bay Railway Train - Welcome Aboard PASSENGER: Excuse me. Can you keep an eye on my stuff here? I have to use the bathroom. BROYLES: (sirens wailing) FBI. We need to clear the train. There may be an explosive on board. We think it's due to go off in about eight minutes. (chatter) This is the suspect. CONDUCTOR: There are over 300 people on this train. PASSENGER: That girl's in the next car. She was right there. BROYLES: Bring the dogs in now. I need everyone to stay calm. I need a single file line. Move toward the nearest exit. Leave your belongings where they are. You can get them later. DANA GRAY: (sobs) I don't understand. AGENT LEE: She's gone. (explosion and screams) Hey! I've got something. Just down here. AGENT LEE: She's dead. So what changed? After all that time trying, why is she able to die now? PETER: Welcome to the Fringe Division. Every answer you get just leads you to more questions. AGENT LEE: That may be. But it's a lot more exciting than Hartford. Feel free to give me a call If you ever find yourself needing some help. PETER: Be careful what you wish for. Bishops Residence - Fate and Destiny WILLIAM BELL: Hello, Peter. Walter thought that it would be a good idea for me to stay here tonight. I just made a pot of tea. Would you like a cup? PETER: Yeah. Why not? WILLIAM BELL: So I've been thinking about Dana Gray. PETER: You're not the only one. WILLIAM BELL: Well, I have two thoughts. My first thought is that the energy emitted from that bomb somehow reset the electromagnetic charge in her body and that it was that unique charge that enabled her to die permanently. PETER: Okay. That makes sense. What was your second thought? WILLIAM BELL: That my first thought is wrong. PETER: And? WILLIAM BELL: What if, Peter, this isn't about biology or physics? What if what we witnessed was the very reason that Dana Gray couldn't die? PETER: Why? WILLIAM BELL: Because she needed to be here to save those people's lives. PETER: You think it was her destiny. WILLIAM BELL: Well, destiny, fate. Jung called it synchronicity, The interconnectedness of apparently unrelated events. I mean, don't you think that it's curious we meet a woman who is unable to die at the exact moment my consciousness seemingly returns from the grave. Now as a scientist, I like to believe that nothing just happens, that every event has some meaning. Some sort of message. You just have to be able to listen closely enough to hear it. (church bells ring) See. PETER: It's a church bell. So tell me, what's the meaning? You okay, Bell? OLIVIA: Peter... PETER: Olivia, is that you? WILLIAM BELL: Oh, no. PETER: What the hell just happened right there? WILLIAM BELL: I think that I may have been wrong. This may be a little more complicated than I first thought. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes